Disk drives comprise a disk and a head connected to a distal end of an actuator arm which is rotated about a pivot by a voice coil motor (VCM) to position the head radially over the disk. The disk comprises a plurality of radially spaced, concentric tracks for recording user data sectors and embedded servo sectors. The embedded servo sectors comprise head positioning information (e.g., a track address) which is read by the head and processed by a servo controller to control the actuator arm as it seeks from track to track.
A number of heads are typically fabricated on a substrate of a wafer (e.g., an aluminum titanium carbide (ALTiC) wafer) which is then sliced to form sliders. Each slider is coupled to one of the actuator arms through a suspension that biases the slider toward the disk surface. The slider comprises an air-bearing surface (ABS) wherein as the disk rotates, an air-bearing is formed between the slider and the disk that counteracts the bias force of the suspension. Accordingly, the head essentially flies just above the disk surface during write/read operations. Data is typically written to the disk by modulating a write current in an inductive coil of the head to record magnetic transitions onto the disk surface in a process referred to as saturation recording. During readback, the magnetic transitions are sensed by a read element (e.g., a magnetoresistive element) of the head and the resulting read signal demodulated by a suitable read channel.